The present disclosure relates to initialization of image viewers, and more specifically to accelerating initialization of image viewers conforming to a binary vector graphics file format, such as Adobe® Flash®-based image viewers. Flash® content is typically delivered as a series of instructions over web protocols in the precisely described proprietary SWF file format. In a typical initialization, a user may indicate a wish to view an image configured for presentation using an Adobe® Flash®-based image viewer, for example, by double-clicking the image from within a web browser client. A communication is then transmitted to a server hosting the image and the image viewer. The server then returns to the client a loader SWF file. A Flash® application executes the loader SWF file, causing the transmission of a second communication to the server. The server then returns to the client a main SWF file, which includes the image viewer application. Execution of the main SWF file causes multiple additional transmissions to the server to request components used in displaying the requested image, for example, skin data, image viewer configuration data, and image information. Image information is typically not cached (i.e., is marked “expire immediately”), and therefore may require an origin server access for each request. After the server has responded to all requests, and all requested components have been received at the client, the image is displayed.